Musical Lingerie
by dark.retreat
Summary: Shooting him a death glare, she inquired, “Would you care to repeat that?”


**Musical Lingerie**

_Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni  
__Aseru kimochi wo osaete_

"Dearka, how many times do you plan on playing AND singing that song?"

Sighing at his persistence, Miriallia sat down on a sofa nearby, turning on the TV with the remote control. Ever since she complimented Dearka on his mediocre guitar skills a few days ago (without, of course, saying he was a second-rate guitarist), Dearka had taken her words to heart and played non-stop whenever she was around. He was currently in his 'RIVER' phase.

"Why would I, honey?"

Shooting him a death glare, she inquired, "Would you care to repeat that?"

Feeling the temperature rise, he replied, "Heh… I meant, why would you want me to stop playing?"

"I didn't ask you what you meant, I told you to repeat it!"

"I, uh, said 'Why would I, honey?'…"

Seizing this opportunity to discipline the blond, she grabbed the nearest cushion and swiped it at him repeatedly.

"Ow! I… JEEZ! I get… OW!... the point…OW!...ok? HEY, WATCH IT!"

Eyes glinting maliciously, Miriallia decided it was enough… for the moment. She returned to watching her TV, while holding a conversation with the novice guitarist.

"You could at least play another song, you know…"

Leaving a moment for the words to sink in, he agreed, "Alright, I will. Just you wait and see, hone-- I mean, Milly."

And with that, he ran upstairs to retrieve his sheet music and resume practise.

Sighing audibly once again, she went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Seeing him act all giddy caused a headache, especially when it involved his beloved acoustic plug-in. Besides, he needed singing lessons. The horrible screeching sound would echo in her mind for endless hours, unable to escape the undeniable existence of Dearka and his treasured instrument. Too bad he was too cheap get a soundproof room…

"How do the neighbours handle this…?"

Suddenly, a loud yelp was heard, followed by a series of footsteps thudding down the stairs, revealing a bleeding Dearka Elsman and one-string-too-short guitar.

"Dearka, what happened to you? Your cheek's bleeding like crazy!"

"That's not the point! I need another guitar string, Milly! It's broken!"

"Who cares, Dearka? We have to clean that wound!"

"No, guitar first!"

"Dearka!"

"G string!"

Protests ceased, and silence prevailed as the bleeding cheek was temporarily forgotten.

"…what?"

"I need a G string."

"Oh, come on! How the hell is that going to help you in any way?"

"I need one to replace my old one."

"What do you mean, you had an 'old one'?"

"Jeez, of course I had one! Tell you what. If you go and by me a new one, I'll clean my wound myself, thank you very much, and I'll play you a new and better song. How's that sound?"

Contemplating the thought for a while, Milly wondered how she could benefit from it, while wondering why in the world he needed a G-string.

_What do I get out of buying a G-string for him? But that's besides the point! Why does he even need one? G-strings are for women only! And he's a guy! Unless… is he cross-dressing! No… he isn't the type to do that kind of thing. Ah hell, I'll just do it so he stops playing for a while…_

"Alright then… But you _promise_ to stop playing 'RIVER', ok?"

"Easy, Milly. I promise. I mean, there's no _way_ I could stand you yelling at me 24/7 anyway."

"Like you wouldn't believe…"

"So what are you waiting for? Go buy me the G string."

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" sighed Miriallia as she perused through the many lingerie selling stores. "But he better play something else when I get back. Or better yet, stop playing altogether along with that singing of his… Ah, hell." 

Randomly selecting an item from the store, she quickly paid for said object and exited the store without paying much attention to the decorative piece of clothing.

"Dearka, I'm back. Take your G String…"

Several thumping noises were heard, as Dearka gleefully ran down the flight of steps. Stopping himself momentarily before he turned the corner, he wiped the blood off his cheek before, resuming his rush. Dearka deftly caught the petite bag flung at him, acoustic still by his side. Holding it up to his face, he shook it a few times before bringing it back down to his side.

"Thanks hon-, uh, Milly. But are you sure you got the right one? It feels kinda… abnormal… You didn't get the plastic one, did you?"

"There were no plastic ones."

"Good. Lesse what you got me…"

Grin plastered all over his face, his expression soon faltered as the white bag revealed its contents.

"What the hell is this!" questioned the guitarist, holding the lacy black lingerie by the end as if it were a deadly snake.

"A G-string, what else?"

"I didn't mean this type! I meant G String, as in for the guitar!"

"Now you tell me! That cost something you know!"

"Then get a refund!"

"I will!"

Turning their backs on each other, silence prevailed, once again. Giving in to the argument quickly, Miriallia sighed, placing her right hand on the blonde's left shoulder.

"Sorry Dearka. Listen, if it makes you feel any better, you can continue to play 'RIVER'."

"…"

"Dearka… you're not… _mad_, are you?"

Miriallia felt that they were rather distant from each other right now, even though they were centimetres away. It didn't help that Dearka was shaking either.

"Dearka…"

Laughter erupted from the male's mouth, as he spun around energetically.

"Haha, I gotcha there, Milly! And I'll keep playing 'RIVER', because you said it was ok!"

Enraged at his cheekiness, she protested, "I never said it was ok! I only said you could do it if you felt any better, and you obviously weren't hurt in the first place, so it doesn't count!"

Realising she had a point, Dearka decided to be nice for once.

"Yeah, ok. Wanna hear the new song I learnt? Just let me tape the string back togeth- hey! You never told me you played guitar!"

Miriallia had ignored him the whole time, and was busily warming up on her own acoustic plug-in.

Before performing her own piece, she commented, "You should play something nicer. Like _this_."

_Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru  
__Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku_

_Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo  
__Boku ha kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara  
__Utsuro ni yoko tawaru yoru demo  
__Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake_

_Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru  
Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte  
Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?  
Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **This time, there are three things I don't own. Gundam SEED, RIVER, or Kimi wa Boku ni Nite Iru. (I swear there are mistakes in the lyrics (when they wrote 'ha', I think they meant particle 'wa', but it might be hard to tell if someone is transcribing the romaji directly, so easy mistakes...). I copied these from the net so credit to whoever contributed it)

**a/n:** Not sure if the outcome was how I wanted it to be. This was written in two gos, so the humour seemed like it shifted style a bit (if there was any at all... I don't have much confidence in my humour). One-shots are better than chaptered fics sometimes... you don't have to update if you're lazy and/or uninspired like myself. Emphasis on lazy.


End file.
